


Give Me a Kiss Like a Kick in the Teeth

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Series: When I watch the world burn (all I think about is you) [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, Shameless Smut, lockdowns hit me, thats the only tag this needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: Peter is renowned to be a shameless flirt but when one girl seems to take Jakes' fancy, Morse think's he needs a reminder of who he belongs to
Relationships: Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse
Series: When I watch the world burn (all I think about is you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Give Me a Kiss Like a Kick in the Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what made me write this but I have 0 regrets xx pre warning if u missed the explicit warning (this is me warning you again)

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to say yes to going to DC Ames’ ‘birthday do’ at the pub, he wasn’t one to give into peer pressure but a mixture of Peter pestering him for weeks and the knowledge that even Thursday mentioned he might drop by for a pint made him reconsider his decision.

He decided it’d be nice to socialise with Peter as a social gathering. He couldn’t remember an event where they both attended, usually it was he and Thursday or Strange catching a quick pint after work or Peter going out to the pub quiz with his group of mates, so he was secretly looking forward to the evening.

Morse obviously hid his feelings very well, sporting his usual scowl as he walked to the pub in a fresh shirt and the tie, he knew to be Peter’s favourite along with a dash of aftershave Morse seldom used. They weren’t to know the person he was trying to impress was Jakes.

He finally arrived, typically late after finishing off his last report of the week. He found the large group of men crowded around a few tables in the far corner of the pub, eyes instantly latching on to Jakes who was sat laughing to one of the PCs, whose name escaped Morse. He wore his tanned turtleneck and brown suit jacket, casually yet smartly dressed.

Morse bought a pint at the bar before wandering over to join the group, jacket tucked under his arm.

“Ah Morse.” Thursday said, scooting over on the bench to fit him on.

Peter looked up to him, and for a second Morse was very, _very_ pleased he chose to make an effort. Who knew what a good shirt with the top button undone could do to Jakes

“Evening, sir.”

“Glad you could make it.” Ames said, greeting him with a handshake.

Morse gave an awkward smile back, sipping at his pint.

“How come you’re always late?” Trewlove asked jokingly across from him, the rest of the table in chatter.

Morse shrugged before Thursday answered for him. “Good detective, poor time management.”

They all smiled, divulging into conversation.

Thursday said his goodbyes around an hour later, allowing Morse to shuffle along the bench so he was almost opposite Peter.

“Nice tie.” He muttered through his cigarette.

“I know.” And Morse honest to god winked at him and Jakes gaped back like he’d just shot the man.

Morse grinned, knowing exactly how this night was going to end and he was very much looking forward to it.

They moved pubs after that, one Morse remembered from his days as a student and felt very out of place. Other people had joined the group now and after looking up from his chat with Trewlove – Shirley, sorry, off duty – he couldn’t see Peter anywhere.

Eventually he caught him by the bar chatting away to a pretty woman, definitely a student. She was blatantly trying to flirt with him but Peter didn’t seem too interested, supping at his Lager.

Morse smiled, feeling slightly possessive.

By the end of the round at the fifth pub someone made the terrible suggestion to go to one of the new clubs that had opened, Viper Rooms? And everyone, acceptably drunk by then, decided it was a great idea.

Even Morse was tipsy enough to get dragged along by Trewlove and Strange who bought a round of vodka shots when they got there.

He and Strange weren’t ones for dancing so they settled in a booth with a large whiskey each, making small talk out of nothing but enjoying themselves none the less.

He hadn’t seen Peter for a while, but he wasn’t bothered, probably in the loo or having a cigarette outside.

It was only when he found him getting dragged to the dancefloor with a shit eating grin on his face by some pretty blonde woman that he felt a pang of jealousy.

They were laughing and chatting as he set his hands on her wait, hers loosely placed on his shoulders.

“Ey up, here he goes again.” Strange sneered beside him.

“Hm?” Morse asked, not paying any attention as he watched the woman inch closer whispering things into Jakes’ ear.

“Jakes. I don’t know how he does it, gets everyone.”

Morse really didn’t want this conversation. He was too drunk and part of him believed Strange.

“Flirts with anything with two legs that man.” Strange unhelpfully continued.

And shit, he was flirting. But he knew Jakes was a flirt. That’s just Peter, ever since he met him, it was just the Jakes charm. And he usually didn’t mind. No, it wasn’t Jakes that was annoying him, it was that _she_ was flirting with _him_ and he was loving it.

He had no idea how long he’d been staring until he theatrically checked his watch and turned to Strange. “Well, its getting late, I’ll probably head off.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, not much for this kind of thing anyways.” He replied, quickly knocking back the rest of his drink.

“Fair enough, see you Monday.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Jakes didn’t even see him leave.

He put his jacket on, loosening the tie and walked home. He wasn’t one for jealousy but that look like he wanted her felt like a stab in the chest. The way he never even noticed him leaved just twisted the knife in further.

Peters flat was closer to this end of town, but he didn’t feel like going there tonight, knowing that’s where Peter would go.

He was a few streets away from his flat, cutting down an alley before he heard the thundering footsteps behind him.

“Morse!”

Morse stopped and turned to find Peter, red faced running at him down the street.

“Where the hell are you going? We said mine tonight?”

“Yeah, well you seemed preoccupied, didn’t want to disturb.” Said Morse bitterly, not looking Peter in the eyes.

Jakes blinked at him obliviously. “What?”

“What.”

“Morse what’s going on with you? First you don’t tell me when you leave and then I find you haven’t even gone to my flat!”

“What can I say, Peter, you had your hands full.”

“Is that what this is about? Come on Morse it was just dancing.”

“It was more than dancing Peter, Christ she’d have shagged you in the bathroom if you moved your hands any further.”

“What the fuck Morse? I wasn’t going to fuck her, hell, I barely flirted.”

Morse rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Peter grabbed his arm, turning him back to face him. “What did you expect me to do? Turn her down in front of the lads? Say sorry Miss but my boyfriends over there and he isn’t one for sharing.”

Morse threw his arms up defensively. “Of course not! She was just all _over_ you. You didn’t even try and stop her; you were fucking _loving_ it.”

“Christ Morse, I was drunk and yeah I flirt but you know it doesn’t mean anything!” Peter still had his hand gripping Morse’s arm, scared if he let go he’d walk away.

“Does this?”

“What?”

“Mean anything.”

Jakes shook his head in astonishment. “Why do you think I’m coming home with you, Morse? Why I always come home to you?”

“And what would have happened if I wasn’t there? Would you have come home before or after you kissed her?”

“Morse that is not fair. Nothing happened, nothing _would_ have happened. Do you not trust me?”

“Of course, I trust you, it’s them and alcohol I don’t trust.”

“Morse.” He started again, moving closer. “All I ask is you trust me, alright? I love you and only you and I will _always_ come home to you, no matter how drunk I am, no matter how many girls talk to me. Get that through your stubborn skull.”

Morse gave him a satisfied look. “I didn’t like the way she was looking at you.”

And Christ was that the most protective, possessive thing Morse had ever said, and Jakes loved it.

He surged forward, grabbing Morse by his open collar and slammed their lips together. Morse pushed him against the alley wall, tasting the tequila on his lips.

He let his tongue roam around Peters mouth whilst they pushed closer together. “Shit Morse, you should get jealous more often.”

Morse simply growled, kissing him roughly, teeth grazing. “Home. Now.”

They almost ran to Morse’s flat, stumbling over each other as they closed the door.

Morse was on him as soon as it clicked shut, spinning him around and laying wet kisses down his jaw.

Jakes arched into the kiss, throwing his head back against the door.

Morse brought up a hand to Jakes neck, keeping him in place as he possessively sucked at the delicate skin under his jaw, biting slightly, the rush going straight to Peter’s dick.

“Fuck Morse how am I meant to cover that.” He asked roughly, eyes dilated.

“You aren’t. Now everyone can see you’re taken. You’re _mine_.”

Morse unbuttoned Peters jacket, tugging it off and throwing it on the floor. If it were any other situation Jakes would have protested and picked it up but shit, was he not going to stop Morse.

Jakes did the same, thankful Morse’s buttons were easier to undo than his.

Morse pulled up Peter’s sweater enough to reach his hands under it, letting them scratch up his back making the older man shiver.

“Shit.” Jakes muttered into the kiss, feeling the friction of his now too tight trousers.

Morse took the opportunity to drag the sweater over his head, revealing his flushed chest, pulling him in against his shirt, tie long since gone.

Jakes finally took some lead, lapping at the exposed skin between Morse’s collar bones, tracing his lips up his throat, placing chaste kisses as he ventured. His fingers worked quickly at Morse’s shirt, wishing he could just tear the damn thing off.

Morse shrugging the shirt off before pulling Jakes to the bedroom.

Morse fell back onto the bed, dragging Peter down on top of him, lips never leaving Peter’s. hands roamed everywhere, hips, neck, chest, Morse didn’t care as long as they were on Peter, pulling them as close as possible.

“Fuck me.” Morse ground out.

Peter was almost taken aback at his bluntness. Usually, Morse was quite bashful in asking for what he wanted but this was different. He was domineering and Peter loved it.

Peter didn’t need to respond, making quick work of Morse’s belt and trousers, slipping easily out of his bottoms, exposing his fully hard dick, leaking precum over his stomach.

“Fuck.” Jakes gritted out, admiring Morse below him.

“Peter, hurry up.”

Peter grinned, taking his own bottoms off, and leaned back in, greedily kissing him, before finding the lube in the draw without needing to look.

He pushed a slick finger into Morse slowly, smiling at the whimper that escaped the younger man.

“So fucking beautiful.” Jakes hummed, kissing Morse’s collar bone as he moved in and out slowly.

Morse could hardly hear him though, barely coherent as he soaked in the pleasure of Jakes hitting his sweet spot with every perfectly placed thrust of his finger, adding a second one soon after.

Morse wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last if Peter didn’t stop rubbing his prostate, but fuck Peter knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

“Peter, fuck me _right_ _now_.”

Jakes grinned like a Cheshire cat, scissoring his fingers, making Morse throw his head back against the pillows.

Just as Morse thought he was on the edge Peter pulled out, making him feel painfully bare.

Peter, however, wasted no time lining himself up and pushing slowly into Morse’s tight heat.

Peter dropped his head to Morse’s shoulder. “Fuck.” He breathed into Morse. He was so tight, so fucking hot and Peter knew he was not going to last.

He tried to start slow, really did try, but the way Morse devoured his mouth in strong kisses and bites he couldn’t help but fuck him hard and fast.

And god the way Peter snapped his hips, hitting that spot on every relentless thrust had Morse seeing stars.

“Fuck Peter I’m gonna-“

Peter quickly took hold of Morse’s leaking cock, fisting him in time to his thrusts before he spurted all over Jakes’ hand and stomach. Morse almost passed out at the intensity, feeling Peter coming deep inside him.

He finally came to his senses, finding Jakes lying limp on top of him.

He smiled, panting, and sweating and wrapped his arms around Peter. “I love you.”

“I love you too you possessive bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed? sorry Im gonna get back to writing part 3 now xx  
> (also if you know the reference to the title you're my new best friend :)) )


End file.
